Recién casados
by anira22
Summary: Harry y Ginny, en su día a día como jóvenes recién casados. el título puede que cambie con los capis
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de JK Rowling._

Harry empezó a descalzarse ya en la puerta de su casa, mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura. Ginny estaba dentro, seguramente esperándolo y probablemente desnuda. Abrió la puerta con decisión y con expectación, pero nada más abrirla se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Ginny no estaba en casa.

Harry sabía que era egoísta pensar que Ginny, quien ahora tenía muchísimo tiempo libre debido a que había cogido la baja laboral, iba a pasar el día esperándolo en casa sin nada más que hacer que desnudarse y fantasear con su marido. Era egoísta, Harry lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza.

Harry oyó la puerta abrirse desde la cocina, donde estaba metiéndose entre pecho y espalda un sándwich de nutella. Salió corriendo en calzoncillos (y con la boca manchada de chocolate) a recibir a Ginny, en el umbral de la puerta estaba Hermione.

-Hola-dijo Harry con la boca llena.

-Hola cariño-Ginny saludó alegremente y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, mientras le limpiaba la comisura.

-Bu.. bu… bueno, adiós-dijo avergonzada Hermione, y cerró la puerta mientras Ginny sonreía en su dirección.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Harry después de tragar el último bocado- No es la primera vez que me pilla en calzoncillos. Estoy seguro de que nos ha visto en peores circunstancias.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Ginny-¿eso que he probado en tu boca era crema de chocolate?-Harry asintió-¿me haces uno mientras me pongo algo más cómodo?-Harry asintió, algo más cómodo significaba sexo-Quiero enseñarte algo que me he comprado, ya verás-dijo moviendo las manos con misterio.

Harry no dejó de tararear y bailar feliz mientras preparaba el sándwich de Ginny (untado con una generosa cantidad de nutella), mientras su imaginación se perdía en imágenes de los próximos minutos, en los que Ginny le sorprendería con algún tipo de lencería, disfraz o juego. Harry se frotaba las manos ante el festival que le esperaba.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Ginny alegremente y quitándole el sándwich de las manos a Harry, que ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar ante lo que había delante de él, ahí estaba Ginny, poniéndose morada y vestida con un pijama precioso.

Por precioso que fuera, un pijama no era un corsé, o un picardías o nada parecido, mucho menos cuando el pijama era color de rosa y tenía el dibujo de la pantera rosa en el frente y del inspector Clouseau en la espalda-Estaba hambrienta. ¡Qué guapo estás con esos calzoncillos!-dijo mientras le pellizcaba el culo. Harry sabía que a Ginny le gustaban sus calzoncillos de Calvin Klein, pero no parecía que eso estuviera motivando su lívido en estos momentos.

-Ya. Bueno, por eso me los he puesto-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le sobaba el culo-Palomita, ¿qué me ibas a enseñar antes?

-Hermione y yo hemos ido a Londres a comprar cosas para el bebé. ¡Y no sabes la cantidad de cosas que hay para los bebés en las tiendas muggles! Quería comprarlo todo-dijo mientras recogía las migas de la mesa y ponía la cocina en orden-He comprado un carrito precioso, me ha costado una pasta, pero vale la pena porque es apto para niños de 0 a 4 años, con lo que no tendremos que cambiarlo hasta dentro de una buena temporada, y lo podemos adaptar para hacerlo sillita, cunita o llevar al bebé en una mochilita con nosotros, es una monada-dijo soñadoramente.

-¿Eso querías enseñarme, un carrito de bebé?-dijo con incredulidad y decepción Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Ginny se giró y se quedó mirándolo misteriosamente-Ven conmigo-le cogió de la mano y lo condujo hasta el salón donde lo sentó en el sofá-Bueno, cuando nos volvíamos para aquí-dijo mientras preparaba el proyector de películas-buscamos una calle más discreta que las de las tiendas (hay demasiada gente), una en la que pudiéramos desaparecernos.

-Dentro de nada tendrás que dejar de desaparecerte, ¿lo sabes, no? Es peligroso y quiero que dejes de hacerlo, aunque el sanador aún no te haya dicho nada.

-Que sí-dijo ella con tono cansino-¿puedo continuar?-Harry le hizo un ademán con la mano-Bueno, pues nos metimos por una calle más solitaria, más oscura, menos transitada, vaya. Vimos un contenedor de basuras tras el cual podríamos desaparecernos, y un poco más para delante ¿sabes que había?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Un escaparate.

-Ahhhh-Harry asintió como si Ginny estuviera loca, no encontraba nada de emocionante en aquella historia.

-Lo vi de refilón y entonces, me di cuenta de que algo no era normal y me acerqué. ¿Sabes qué había?

-¿No me digas que era una tienda de magia oscura?-dijo Harry con sus sentidos de auror en alerta.

-No. Nada de eso. Había penes, Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Penes, penes de todos los colores y todos los tamaños y muchas más cosas. Había látigos de cuero, vendas, golosinas y juguetes de todo tipo.

-¿Muñecas y todo eso?-dijo con esperanza Harry.

-¡Sí! ¡Muñecas para hacer sexo, Harry!-dijo ella con entusiasmo-Hermione no quería pero no podía irme de allí sin entrar.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry levantándose del sofá-¿Entraste?-Ginny asintió como si hubiera sido la aventura más asombrosa de su vida.

-Había unas chicas comprando cosas para una novia, creo que preparando una despedida, y hombres con gafas oscuras ¿y sabes qué más había?

-No me lo digas…-suplicó mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Disfraces y lencería comestible-dijo Ginny y Harry se tapó los ojos-el chico que me enseñó la tienda fue de lo más amable-Harry levantó una ceja, preso de los celos pensando en que su bomboncito había hecho un tour por un sex shop acompañada de un pornógrafo-Le dije que era del campo, y que nunca había ido a la ciudad y que no sabía que había tiendas como esa.

-¿Le dijiste a un tipo en una tienda de sexo que eras una inocente chica de campo llegada por vez primera a la ciudad?-preguntó con incredulidad. El cabrón del dependiente tendría fantasías con Ginny el resto de la semana, Harry no quería ni pensarlo.

-Sí, y él se ofreció a explicarme el mundillo. Me dijo que había gente a la que le gustaba el dolor-dijo ella-y me enseñó una sección de la tienda donde tenían zapatos con tacones de acero, y látigos y atamanos y pinzas y pendientes para todas las partes del cuerpo. Y luego me enseñó la zona de las bromas-se fue hacia su bolso y sacó una cosa-Mira. ¡Un pene que da saltitos!-dijo con felicidad. Ginny le dio cuerda a un mini pene que, al soltar la clavija, empezó a pasearse por su mesa del salón-Me enseñó muchas cosas, Harry.

-¿Te enseñó su habitación privada?-dijo, ya muerto de celos.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?-gritó.

-Me llevó a una habitación, Harry, donde guardaban películas. ¡Películas, Harry! ¿Sabías que había películas donde la gente hace el amor?-Harry la miró como si la viera por primera vez en su vida.

-Sí, Ginny, sabía que existían ese tipo de películas.

-¿Lo sabías?-dijo ella girándose-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Bueno, da igual, mira-Ginny cogió una bolsa y descargó su contenido en el sofá, al lado del trasero de Harry-He comprado un montón. Estoy deseando verlas-dijo sonriendo-¿Cuál quieres que veamos primero?-Harry las quitó del sofá e intentó volver a guardarlas.

-¡Las mujeres no ven estas cosas!-dijo levantándose y apretando las películas contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Ginny

-Porque es asqueroso.

-Pero si es gente haciendo el amor-dijo inocentemente Ginny.

-No, no hacen el amor; follan.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? Nosotros también y no te parece asqueroso.

-Mira, mi primo tenía estas cosas, y no es lo que tú piensas.

-Bueno, de todas formas, vamos a verla y si no nos gusta la quitamos.

-¡No puedo ver esta película contigo!-gritó Harry avergonzado

-¿Y por qué no? La he comprado para los dos.

-Estas cosas se ven a solas, Ginny; y desde luego las mujeres no las ven. Y…Y…. y espera a que hable con Hermione, ¡qué vergüenza, dos chicas solas en un sitio como ese comprando porno. ¡Qué asco, Ginny! Se va a enterar…

-¡Hermione no quiso entrar, tonto!

-¡Muy bien hecho!-dijo Harry-Muy bien hecho, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ahora mismo me voy a devolver toda esta porquería… ¿Dónde lo has comprado?-dijo intentando ver la dirección que ponía en la bolsa.

-No vas a devolver nada, quiero ver una de esas películas.

-No vamos a ver nada de esto-dijo testarudamente.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres verla no lo hagas. Devuélvemela.

-¡Eres una mujer embarazada, por las barbas de Merlín!-gritó Harry, si seguía haciendo más aspavientos se partiría el cuello.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que si las mujeres no ven estas cosas, las embarazadas mucho menos. Además, que no, no, no y no-Ginny lo miró desafiante-Toma-le lanzó una película-Échale un vistazo a la carátula y con eso ya te haces una idea-Ginny ni siquiera la miró, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y al momento las películas estaban en su poder.

-Si no quieres verlas, ya sabes, Harry; la habitación está arriba, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Harry subió enfurecido las escaleras, entró y cerró la habitación de un portazo. No pudo dejar de oír los primeros gritos, para colmo Ginny, no parecía querer ver la película con un volumen discreto. No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando Ginny llamó a la puerta de la habitación y entró con la película en la mano.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry, esperaba una disculpa y un "tenías razón".

-Tienes que ver esto, Harry ¡Ni siquiera se conocían, y no veas las cosas que han hecho!-Harry gruñó desesperado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, echándose la almohada en la cabeza mientras ahogaba un grito de desesperación-Bueno, algunas cosas también las hacemos nosotros, pero al final ¿Sabes lo qué ha hecho él?

-No, ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo.

-Bueeeno-dijo ella-Venga, ven a verla conmigo.

-No

-Anda, Harry. Tenemos que discutirla.

-¡Ginny esa no es una película de Roberto Rosellini!

-No, pero también es italiana-dijo dando saltitos en la cama, a su lado-Anda, si te va a gustar-Harry la miró con severidad-De verdad, el chico es súper feo sin embargo ella está buenísima-Harry miró hacia otro lado frotándose la frente-No te hagas de rogar, hombre-Ginny se acercó y le acarició la oreja, Harry intentó huirle-A mí no me da vergüenza, y eso que ella está mucho mejor que yo, sin embargo tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú eres tan guapo. Él es feo-dijo Ginny sonriente-Y la tiene mucho más pequeña que tú-le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-¿Ah sí?-Ginny asintió lentamente

-¡No hay comparación!

-Bueno, bueno-dijo-la veré un ratito. ¿Vale?-Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó en la mejilla.

-¡Te quiero! Voy a prepararla-dijo levantándose de la cama-¿Has visto mi pluma?

-¿Para qué quieres una pluma?

-Quiero apuntar las dudas que me surjan, para que no se me olvide nada-Harry se quitó las gafas y se tapó los ojos con una mano.

Cuando bajó Ginny ya estaba lista en una esquina del sofá, expectante y sonriente como si este fuera el gran momento de sus vidas. Estaba chiflada, pero Harry la quería con locura.

-Anda, acabemos con esto-dijo Harry-Ponla de una vez.

-Vale- Ginny le dio al proyector y empezaron a salir unos créditos en rosa fosforito, una horterada-Te cuento el argumento para que no te pierdas-Harry se quedó mirándola atónito.

-¿Qué has puesto? ¿Una porno o En busca del fuego?

-He puesto…-Ginny se giró y cogió la cubierta de la película de la mesita-Orgía en Roma-Harry chasqueó la lengua-Va de una chica, que es casi como una princesa y bueno, no le dejan hacer nada y un buen día se va a dar una vuelta por Roma y conoce a un chico muy simpático… ¿te acuerda de "vacaciones en Roma"? Pues algo así pero sin Audrey.

-Gracias por la explicación, sin ella, a lo mejor me había perdido en el argumento. Luego si quieres, comentamos los diálogos, que también deben de ser muy profundos… borra lo de profundos-dijo Harry finalmente cuando su mente se desvió hacía otros sitios.

La chica no estaba buena, tenía unos melones enormes operados y con pinta de ser de plástico (ni siquiera se le movían cuando…) Harry aguantó el chaparrón como pudo, se tapó el regazo con un cojín y los ojos con la mano para no ver a Ginny, que ponía cara de interesada a cada polvo y de vez en cuando lanzaba algún sonido de sorpresa, de admiración o de protesta. Ver una porno con una mujer, era de lo más incómodo, concluyó Harry, Ginny se fijaba en toda clase de estupideces, no dejó de comentar lo absurdo de los tacones tan altos "nadie sale con esos tacones a la calle, nos mataríamos", lo incómodas que debían resultar esas uñas tan largas y afiladas, lo bien depiladas que estaban, o lo demasiado maquilladas que iban las chicas.

-Bueno-dijo Ginny una vez quitó la película-vamos a sacar conclusiones-Harry seguía sin mirarla-¿A todos los hombres os gustan esas tetas?

-No-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz y oyó como Ginny rasgaba el pergamino, seguramente tachando alguna sugerencia o pregunta que tenía.

-Harry mírame- él obedeció y ella se agachó a su lado entre las rodillas de él, lo cual le puso extrañamente nervioso, dado las veces que había surgido esa situación entre ellos-¿Quieres que me depile como ellas?

-No hace falta, Ginny. Me gusta así-ella le sonrió

-A ellos…-dijo vergonzosamente Ginny.

-¿A ellos qué?-Harry se puso alerta, si a Ginny le daba vergüenza debía de ser algo muy gordo.

-Pues que siempre… ya sabes… terminaban encima de ellas

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-Ginny se tocó la cara y los labios-¡NO!

-¡Qué bien!-respiró aliviada-porque eso no me ha gustado mucho, aunque si quieres algún día… Bueno, pues ya están todas mis dudas.

-¡Gracias al cielo!

-Todavía nos quedan cuatro que ver.

-Estás enferma-le dijo Harry-vamos a dejar de ver películas de esas ahora mismo, y vamos a ir arriba a hacer nuestra propia película, solo que sin grabarla-mientras decía esto, se había puesto en pie y había cargado a Ginny en brazos-Empiezas a pesar-dijo con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Harry la besó con pasión mientras le quitaba el pijama de la pantera rosa.

-¿Quién necesita depilación y tetas de goma cuando se tiene a una mujer como tú, eh?

-¡Oh Harry! Oh! Espera-dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa, ¿te sientes mal?

-No. ¿Por qué no grabamos nosotros un polvo de los nuestros?

-Ginny

-¿Qué?

-Cállate mi amor-Harry la besó y se olvidaron un buen rato de las dichosas películas-Esta noche veremos "La sirenita" y "la dama y el vagabundo", un poco de Disney te vendrá bien-dijo sonriendo y tumbándola sobre la cama.

_Sé que es un capítulo cortito pero quería que supierais que sigo aquí: escribiendo. Será un fanfic sin mucha trama, simplemente el día a día de la pareja durante algunos meses del embarazo de Ginny, depende de cómo me venga la inspiración. Intentaré que cada capítulo sea como un one shot, para que si por alguna circunstancia (más que probable ya que estudio dos carreras a la vez) me retrasara, no me echarais mucho de menos._


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny estaba secando un plato con un trapo, dado que ahora todos los hechizos domésticos le salían mal por culpa del embarazo, tenía que hacer las cosas a mano o esperar que las hiciera Harry con magia, lo cual, era mucho peor. Dejó el trapo en el fregadero y el plato encima de los otros cuando vio aparecer un coche negro por el camino, parecido a los del ministerio pero sin banderines, y detenerse frente a su casa.

Se secó las manos y salió a ver quien era y si se había perdido.

Los cristales eran oscuros y Ginny no podía ver quien iba dentro, durante unos segundos sintió algo de miedo a pesar de que llevaba su varita, últimamente se sentía bastante insegura si Harry no estaba en casa.

El cristal se abrió y Ginny parpadeó atónita, Harry abrió la puerta y descendió del coche como un señor.

-¡Tachán!-dijo Harry como si fuera una azafata del precio justo presentando uno de los regalos a los concursantes.

-¡Harry!-dijo ella sorprendida-Pero qué…

-¿Y?-dijo él con los brazos en jarras-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué es esto, Harry?-le espetó Ginny recobrando la compostura-¿te has comprado un coche?-le gritó.

-Esto no es un coche-Harry hizo un gesto con las manos, como si tratara de proteger los imaginarios oídos del automóvil del insulto tan grave-es un Mercedes, Ginny.

-¿Y qué más da?-Harry hizo como si se ofendiera y le dio unos golpecitos al coche mientras le susurraba amorosamente un "no le hagas caso, chiquitín"

-No, no da más. Hay coches y coches, y luego están los mercedes. Cuando era pequeño mi tío siempre insultaba a todos los que le adelantaban con un coche como este llamándoles "fanfarrones" y todo era porque él no podía ni podría nunca permitirse pagar un coche como este.

-¿Así que te lo has comprado porque un hombre al que odias insultaba a los dueños de este tipo de coches?

-No-dijo Harry-Lo he comprado porque dentro de poco ni la red flu, ni la aparición serán un medio de transporte seguro para ti.

-¡No me cuentes cuentos, eh Harry!. ¡Qué de ser así podrías haber comprado un coche mucho más discretito y más barato! A ver¿Cuánto te ha costado el chiquitín?

-Pues en moneda muggle… unas cien mil libras. Y en moneda mágica…-se entretuvo contando con los dedos una suma que Ginny sabía no estaba calculando, Ginny sabía que Harry conocía perfectamente la cantidad de dinero que se había gastado, solo trataba de disimular, y lo hacía fatal, por cierto- unos veinte mil galeones-dijo rápidamente y en voz baja-Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

-¿QUÉ?-le gritó ella-¡es una fortuna! –Ginny abrió mucho la boca-¿Tú estás imbécil?-dijo pegándole en el brazo- ¿Cómo te has gastado eso en un… un… trasto que no necesitamos¡¡¡Somos magos, Harry!

-¡No te pongas estupenda, Ginny!-le espetó Harry-Que yo quería el SLK, pero me he tenido que conformar con este-dijo mientras acariciaba el coche con un puchero.

-¿Conformar?-dijo ella-¿es que no te conformas con un coche de veinte mil galeones?

-No es eso-dijo él negando con la cabeza y con aire altivo-Pero como vamos a tener un bebé no podía comprarme un coche de dos plazas ¿no¡Y el otro era más barato!-Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-Así que por eso he tenido que comprarme este, que es el CLs.

-Esto es increíble-dijo ella dándose con los brazos a ambos costados-Increíble. ¿Ahora va a ser culpa de tu hijo que no tengas el coche que querías?-estaba frustrada, quería hechizarlo pero últimamente ningún hechizo le salía bien.

-No te pongas así, mujer-dijo Harry-Ven, ven a conocerlo-dijo mientras la arrastraba del brazo hacia el coche, Ginny ponía la misma cara que cuando tenía nauseas y estaba a punto de vomitar-Mira chiquitín, esta es Ginny.

-¿Sabe hablar?-dijo irónicamente Ginny-Porque por lo que ha costado debería saber hablar, y recitar versos también-Harry se puso serio y se fue al otro lado del coche, abriendo la puerta e invitando a Ginny a que entrara-y cantar la traviatta de paso-dijo ella subiendo enfadada.

Harry subió al asiento del conductor y puso el contacto, al instante los cinturones de seguridad de color marrón se abrocharon. Ginny debía admitir que era muy cómodo, y la piel olía tan bien…

-Explícame cómo va esto al menos¿no?

-¿Es que vas a cogerlo acaso?-dijo Harry mientras toqueteaba los botones

-¿No puedo?-dijo ella parpadeando-También es mi coche ¿no?

-No sabes conducir-dijo él.

-Pues aprendo.

-No puedes aprender con un coche como este-dijo él-Tendrás que hacerlo con otro.

-¿Y con cuál, listo?-Ginny hizo un gesto con las manos como preguntándole a Harry cuántos coches había por el lugar.

-Pues con uno peor; uno peor, Ginny –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Como el ford anglia que tenía tu padre, como ese. Con esos coches se aprende a conducir; estos no son para aprender-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y de dónde saco yo un ford anglia?-dijo ella quitándose el cinturón-Quítate de ahí que ahora mismo voy a aprender a conducir.

-¡Ah no!-Ginny se quedó atónita. Era la primera vez que Harry no compartía algo con ella. Bajó del coche pegando un portazo-¿No vienes a enseñárselo a tus padres?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Harry!

-¡Cómo quieras!-le gritó él mientras ella abría la puerta de casa, Ginny no dejó de notar como si a Harry le diera todo igual, era como si el coche colmara todas sus aspiraciones y ni siquiera un enfado de Ginny pudiera afectarle-Llegaré tarde-dijo haciendo sonar el motor del coche-Quiero hacerle unos arreglillos y espero que tu padre me ayude. Adiós nena-Dijo con chulería mientras se ponías las gafas de sol y subía la ventanilla del conductor. Harry aceleró, el coche hizo un trompo llenando la entrada de gravilla y salió disparado en dirección al pueblo dejando tras de sí un rastro de polvo.

Ginny gritó y pataleó un rato hasta que el polvo volvió a asentarse en el camino. Se tranquilizó y decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Hermione, salía humo de la chimenea de la casa de su hermano y Ginny sabía que Hermione podía ayudarle a trazar una venganza.

-Tranquilízate, Ginny-le dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba un humeante mug.

-¡Se ha comprado un coche de veinte mil galeones, Hermione¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

-Sois ricos; ¿no?-dijo ella-No es para tanto.

-Tú defiéndelo, muy bien. Gracias. Ya veremos cuando Ron te venga con el cuento de que quiere uno, porque en cuanto se lo vea a Harry… Tú defiéndelo, ya verás.

-No es eso-dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga-Pero tenéis mucho dinero ¿no?

-Pero no alardeamos de ello y con ese coche es difícil no alardear…

-¿Y tu ropero, Ginny?-dijo Hermione-¿Y tu colección de zapatos de Blahnik?

-Eso es distinto-dijo ella.

-Claro. ¿Y los bolsos de Hermes y Prada también?-Ginny se cruzó de brazos, y levantó la barbilla y una ceja mirando hacia algún punto de la pared de enfrente, con una expresión digna de Escarlata O'Hara de "Lo que el viento se llevó".

-No valen tanto como ese coche.

-Pero siguen siendo caros, y sigue siendo un capricho. ¿Cuántos caprichos se da Harry?-Ginny pareció que cedía.

-Bueno, bueno; vale. A lo mejor no es para tanto-Hermione sonrió-¡Pero tampoco quiere dejármelo!

-Pues claro-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo que claro?-Ginny se quedó mirándola.

-Mira Ginny. Un coche para un hombre es como una mujer. No les gusta que otros lo toquen.

-¡Pero yo soy su mujer!-Hermione le acarició el brazo.

-Ya se le pasará. Es porque es nuevo-dijo Hermione en tono dulce.

-Le ha hecho más caso que a mí-dijo Ginny con un puchero-lo ha llamado "chiquitín" y a mí no me ha dicho nada cariñoso-Ginny hablaba del coche como si se tratara de otra mujer haciéndole competencia-solo me ha llamado "nena"-dijo la palabra como si la vomitara. Hermione ahogó una risa-Y lo peor…-Hermione le prestó atención-¡Es que el coche es muy chulo!-Ginny empezó a llorar-¡Y a mí me gusta y no me lo quiere dejar!-Parecía una cría llorando por un juguete.

-¡Ay, Ginny!-dijo Hermione abrazándola mientras sonreía-Sois tal para cual. ¡Qué dos tontos¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?-dijo entre hipidos.

-Mañana iremos a Londres. Y vas a ponerte un vestido, el bolso y los zapatos de los más caros que tengas, (y vas a dejarme otros a mí). ¡Ah!-dijo levantándose del sofá donde estaban sentadas-Y ese horrible anillo de la señora Black, ese que tiene un pedrusco del tamaño de España, eso también te lo pondrás.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque mañana vamos a ir a que nos presten un coche.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ginny dejando de hipar.

-Sí. Pediremos que nos dejen un coche de prueba porque tienes mucho dinero y necesitas saber bien qué coche te gusta más.

-No quiero comprarme un coche.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo les haremos creer que así es.

-¿Y nos dejarán un coche de verdad?

-Sí-dijo Hermione-Sí, si piensan que eres rica y puedes comprarlo. Y si piensan que eres muy rica te darán el más caro…-Hermione se detuvo un momento-espera aquí.

-¿Adónde vas?-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Ahora vuelvo-Hermione salió de casa y corrió hacia el punto de aparición, se desapareció y volvió a aparecerse a los veinte minutos (durante los cuales Ginny se comió las galletas de Ron)-Toma-Hermione lanzó un montón de revistas encima de la mesa de centro-Revistas de coches-Ginny la miró-Vamos a buscar el coche más opulento, más caro, más grande y que más envidia le de a Harry.

-Antes de que venga Ron-añadió Ginny

-Está con Harry, hasta que no acaben con el coche no volverán.

Las dos amigas se pusieron manos a la obra, riendo como tontas, cosechando y desechando coches.

-Mira este Ginny-Hermione le enseñó un coche rojo a Ginny-Es un ferrari.

-Harry me dijo que quería otro coche, pero no recuerdo cual era. Este me gusta-dijo señalando un BMW.

-Es demasiado discreto.

-¿Y este?-dijo señalando un lexus. Hermione hizo un gesto desaprobatorio con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal un porsche?

-¿Un qué?

-Este, Ginny-Hermione señalaba un coche pequeño pero con pinta de ser carísimo.

-No sé. Me sigue gustando el BMW-dijo cogiendo la revista de nuevo-Es más sobrio que ese refari, firrara, ferrari… ¡ay! Como se diga.

-¡Ginny!-le espetó Hermione y le la arrancó al momento la revista de las manos -¡céntrate! No vas a comprarte el maldito coche, solo vas a hacerle creer a Harry que lo has hecho. Olvida el BMW-pero Ginny ya no la miraba, acababa de verlo, era como una aparición divina.

-Ese-dijo señalando a una revista que había caído al suelo y se había quedado medio abierta. Hermione giro la cabeza.

-¿Cuál¿El cadillac?-preguntó-¿un coche rosa¿no decías que querías algo sobrio? Pues chica…-Ginny le tapó la boca y recogió la revista.

-Este-dijo señalando a un coche de color gris metalizado-¡Y es un mercedes!

-¡Madre mía!-dijo Hermione cogiendo la revista de las manos de Ginny-¡Si solo le faltan las alas!

-¿Cómo se llama mi "chiquitín"?

-Mercedes SLR-Hermione se quedó blanca.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Este coche cuesta más de trescientas mil libras…-dijo zarandeando la revista-¡casi setenta mil galeones, Ginny!

-¡No puede ser!-Ginny recuperó el magazine y le echó una ojeada-¿Quién compra estos coches?

-Ricas chifladas como tú.

Cuando Harry regresó aquella noche Ginny ya estaba acostada, iba a madrugar y tenía que estar divina al día siguiente. Harry no le prestó mucho caso, le dio un beso en el hombro, y se echó a dormir junto a ella. Ginny tuvo que esperar a que Harry se marchara de buena mañana, no quería que la viera irse tan bien vestida porque le atiborraría a preguntas, aunque ella sospechaba que dado el estado de ensoñación en el que vivía Harry con su nuevo coche ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

Ginny terminaba de tomarse una tostada cuando vio detenerse un coche del ministerio delante de su casa, Hermione bajó al instante y Ginny acudió a abrirle la puerta antes de que su amiga llamara.

-Me han dejado el coche del ministerio. No podíamos llegar al concesionario en metro, Ginny-dijo antes de que preguntara.

-¿Me dejas algo de ropa?

-La he dejado preparada en la habitación del bebé.

-Bien. ¿Me preparas un desayunito, eh?-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, últimamente era la criada de todos.

-Déjame conducirlo, Hermione-le suplicó Ginny. Ya tenían el coche, el tipo se había desvivido por ellas y más cuando supo que Ginny era la mujer del tipo del día anterior, quien se había llevado un coche así por las buenas y pagando al momento, solo le faltó besarles los pies. Ginny le dijo que quería un coche más grande y mejor que el de su marido, y como había dicho Hermione, no se entretuvo en enseñarle los otros muchos coches que había mejores que el de Harry. Se fue directamente al que Ginny quería. En menos de hora y media le había dado las llaves a Ginny, quien, pinchada por Hermione, había acabado soltándolas a favor de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo ella no sabía conducir.

-No que no sabes-le contestó Hermione.

-¡Pero si va solo!-dijo ella-¡Solo haces que girar la rueda esa!

-¡Volante, Ginny, volante¿Qué me dices del juego de pies, eh? No sabes como van los pedales.

-¿Tú también estás como Harry? No me dejáis hacer nada-Hermione salió de la carretera poco después y se paró a la izquierda.

-Venga, va.

Ginny aprendió pronto a manejar los mandos, aunque no tenía la soltura de Hermione (a quien su padre le había dado clases desde los dieciocho).

Cuando llegaron a casa descubrieron que Ron y Harry habían vuelto a ir a la Madriguera, otra vez estaban con los arreglillos, así que Hermione y Ginny pusieron rumbo a casa de sus suegros y padres respectivamente.

Harry vio desde lejos la nube de polvo que se acercaba a la Madriguera, sabía que era un coche, pero le parecía raro que fuera en esa dirección. Ningún muggle podría verlos, mucho menos dirigirse hacia ellos. El coche se paró justo en frente, y Harry oyó al señor Weasley y a Ron que silbaban con admiración, y tenían razón, delante de ellos estaba El Mercedes, con mayúsculas.

-Pero qué...-empezó a decir Harry pero se interrumpió cuando la ventanilla del conductor bajó y distinguió la pelirroja cabellera de su mujer-¿Ginny?

-¡Tachán!-Ginny bajó del coche y lo presentó a su familia emulando al Harry del día anterior-¿te gusta?-Harry seguía sin hablar.

-Pero hija-dijo la señora Weasley-¿qué es esto?

-Es mi Mercedes-dijo Ginny-Me ha costado setenta mil galeones-informó alegremente.

-¿Cuánto te ha costado?-le gritó Ron-¿Y tú has apoyado esta infamia?-le dijo a Hermione, quien se excusó con las manos.

-¿No dices nada, Harry?-Harry pareció que salía de un sueño.

-Parece que has aprendido a conducir.

-Ya ves

-Es muy bonito-le dijo-pero solo tiene dos asientos, así que no nos lo podemos quedar.

-¿Y para qué quiero más? Un asiento para mí y otro para mi bebé.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Harry con tono amenazante.

-Tú tienes tu coche, tonto. ¿Sabes que he ligado más que en mi vida?-le informó con malicia-Aunque me hubiera paseado desnuda por mitad del SOHO no habría llamado tanto la atención como con este coche.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo con los dientes apretados Harry, a Ginny empezaba a gustarle la situación, ahora ella volvía a ser el centro de atención de él.

-¿Quieres subir?

-¿Me dejas?-preguntó con ironía

-Eres mi marido, tontorrón.

-Gracias-dijo abriendo la puerta del conductor.

-Ahí no-dijo Ginny dando un saltito-al otro lado-Harry cerró la puerta con delicadeza pero no se dirigió al otro lado del coche.

-Un momento-dijo la señora Weasley-¿Os habéis gastado en dos días cien mil galeones?-Ginny hizo como que contaba y de repente se tapó la boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, como si fuera una niña que acaba de decir una palabrota pero igualmente no se arrepiente-Adentro-ordenó la señora Weasley.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, mami.

-Ginevra Weasley... ¡Potter! ya estás entrando en casa¡venga!

La señora Weasley despachó a Ron y a Hermione que tuvieron que volver a su casa por medios mágicos, a Ginny y a Harry los sentó en el sofá como si fueran dos adolescentes.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuando los dos intentaron hablar la señora Weasley les calló-Harry, tú primero.

-Ayer fui a comprarme mi coche porque dentro de poco Ginny ya no podrá viajar por medios mágicos, señora Weasley, y cuando se lo enseñé a su hija-siguió Harry-ella se enfadó.

-¿Ginny?

-Sí que me enfadé-alegó-¡Pero porque no me habías dicho nada! Y lo de que lo has comprado por mi es un cuento chino, Harry-Ginny se cruzó de brazos-Ni siquiera me deja tocarlo. Por eso me he comprado yo uno.

-¡Tú no necesitas un coche!

-¡Y tú tampoco!-le espetó Ginny-Solo lo has comprado por tu ego.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-el señor Weasley parecía que estaba viendo un partido de tenis.

-Harry, hijo-le dijo la señora Weasley-llevas dos días pavoneándote como un gallo por culpa de ese coche-Ginny levantó la barbilla satisfecha.

-¡Cómo no querías dejármelo me he tenido que comprar uno!

-¡Solo porque no sabías conducir!

-¡SILENCIO¡Sois los dos unos irresponsables!-gritó-Y tú-le dijo la señora Weasley a su hija-Estás embarazada. Vas a ser madre. ¡Y te comportas como una cría caprichosa de diez años! Estas tonterías solo me demuestran que sigues siendo una cría. Francamente-dijo encendida-no estoy segura de que estés preparada para…

-Molly, Molly…-el señor Weasley la paró antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir. Harry miró a Ginny, tenía la cabeza agachada y le temblaba la barbilla, él se había comportado como un gallo de corral pero que su madre sugiriera que no estaba preparada para ser madre, era como decirle a su hija que no iba a ser una buena madre. Antes de que nadie dijera nada Ginny salió corriendo y pese a que a Harry no le gustaba, se desapareció en la lejanía.

-Me voy a casa-dijo Harry.

-Te has pasado, Molly-le dijo su marido, mientras los dos veían a su yerno caminar cabizbajo hacia el punto donde su mujer se había desaparecido instantes antes. Con un plop, desapareció también. Ni siquiera miró los coches.

Cuando Harry apareció cerca de su casa, vio que Ginny estaba sentada en las escaleras de entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Me he dejado las llaves en el coche…-y diciendo esto rompió a llorar. Harry se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó-Solo quería darte una lección-Harry le sonrió.

-Una lección muy dura. De setenta mil galeones-dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No es mío.

-¿Qué?

-El coche. No es mío. Nos lo han prestado. Les hice creer que quería comprarlo, pero que antes debía probarlo.

-Esto no ha sido idea tuya ¿verdad?-Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Sois muy listas-la besó en la frente

-¿Sabes?-dijo cariñosamente Ginny-Me gusta tu coche.

-Gracias. Y a mí el tuyo.

-Es una pasada-dijo sonándose con un pañuelo. Los dos rieron nerviosos-Pero no tiene asientos traseros. Y yo he visto en alguna película…

-No vamos manchar la tapicería del coche-todavía se reía

-¡Oh Merlín, qué soso eres!-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-¿Tú también piensas que…?

-No-Harry le cogió la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza-Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estás loca-le dijo con amor-pero si consigues mantener a raya a los gemelos podrás seguro con nuestros hijos. No pueden ser peores.

-No lo digas muy alto-dijo Ginny sorbiéndose la nariz. Harry la abrazó y la besó en el cogote-Quedémonos con tu coche.

-No-dijo con hastío-mañana iremos y los devolveremos los dos. No sé qué cara nos pondrán, pero da igual.

-¡Pero es una buena idea! Sin la red flu y sin la aparición…

-Compraré uno más barato.

-No lo hagas-insistió-Te mereces un capricho así. Te lo mereces, Harry

-¿Lo ves? Serás una madre excelente, dulce y comprensiva pero dura.

-Tú también vas a ser un papá estupendo. Responsable y aburrido-dijo riéndose de él.

-¡Eh!-Harry se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ginny para ayudarla a levantarse-¿tú crees?

-Claro que sí-dijo poniéndose en pie-Ya lo verás: El mejor.

Harry metió la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Ginny caballerosamente.

-Voy a darme un baño en el jacuzzi.

-Ginny.

-¿Hum?

-¿Y si nos quedamos mejor con tu coche?

-¡Harry!-Ginny no quiso oírle mientras la seguía por toda la casa disertando sobre las posibilidades que la magia podía sacarle al SLR.

-¡Si el Anglia volaba, este podría llegar a la luna¡Venga, palomita!

_Espero que os haya gustado, pronto, un one shot más de la vida de estos dos locos._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry abrió la puerta y un delicioso aroma de tarta de queso le llegó hasta los pulmones. Oyó el gramófono de Ginny tocando la banda sonora de Amelie en la cocina, y solo tuvo que seguir a sus sentidos para llegar hasta su mujer, que se afanaba montando claras de huevo en un bol.

-Ya he llegado-informó Harry-¿qué es todo esto?-preguntó al ver la cocina, había tarta de queso con arándanos recién hecha, berenjenas rellenas de carne y tomate y gratinadas con queso, y una crema de color grisáceo que olía a setas y a limón.

-Estoy haciendo merengues-informó. Harry se acercó a ella y en vez de besarla en la boca, lo hizo en la nariz, de donde retiró una pizca de dulzaina con la que se había manchado Ginny.

-¿Para quién es toda esta comida?-Harry se arremangó y empezó a fregar los platos con diligencia-¡Menudo manjar!

-Para nosotros Y no friegues, ya lo haré yo más tarde-Harry se giró sorprendido para mirarla.

-¿Qué no friegue? ¿Usted señorita me está pidiendo que no friegue?

-Sí-dijo Ginny-Puedo hacerlo yo más tarde, o mañana.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi mujer?-preguntó Harry, Ginny siempre era muy clara con respecto a las tareas del hogar, los dos tenían que ayudar.

-Es que me aburro, Harry-Ginny dio una patada al suelo-Me aburro mucho, estoy todo el día aquí metida sin saber qué hacer. No debería haberme cogido la baja tan pronto.

-No. No señora-Harry la cogió por la cintura-tu trabajo era peligroso y el sanador te dijo que no debías seguir haciéndolo. Recuérdalo.

-Te he tejido unos calcetines

-¿Qué tú me has tejido unos calcetines?-preguntó asombrado y con sorna. Harry no era capaz de visualizar a Ginny haciendo calceta.

-No tenía nada que hacer. Aunque te advierto que son una porquería.

-Bueno, seguro que son estupendos-ella lo negó con la cabeza- es porque son los primeros que haces. Podrías intentar hacer baberitos, y patucos para nuestra pequeña. ¿Eh?-Ginny se encogió de hombros y Harry la besó en la frente y le acarició los hombros- Te he comprado un libro.

-¿Sí?-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Hemos ido a Hay-on-wey a visitar a un mago y justo en frente había una librería especializada en cine.

-¿Me has comprado un libro de cine?

-Sí. Pero solo uno. Porque he pensado que deberíamos ir juntos a visitar la ciudad. Es una ciudad librería, hay libros nuevos, de segunda mano, librerías especializadas… se lo diremos a Hermione también, le encantará. Es el paraíso de los amantes del papel.

-¿Podríamos ir este sábado?

-Este no puedo, a Ron le han regalado dos entradas para el partido de los Chudley contra las avispas y queremos ir a verlo. ¿Qué tal al siguiente?

-Vale. ¿Y de qué trata el libro?

-Es sobre las cien películas que hay que ver antes de diñarla. Te gustará. Está en la bolsa morada que hay en la entrada-Ginny dejó las claras de huevo y fue corriendo a por él, ojeándolo mientras entraba en la cocina (de manera que no pudo ver a Harry metiendo los dedos en las claras montadas)-le falta azúcar.

-Ya, ya lo sé. ¡Oh, esta quiero verla!

-Ginny-dijo Harry apoyándose con los codos en la repisa de la cocina-He pensando en ampliar la casa-Ginny levantó la cabeza de la lectura.

-¿Y eso?

-Hacer una sala de estudio. Una especie de biblioteca particular. Y así podría ordenar todos mis papeles.

-Creía que usabas Grimmauld Place como depósito de archivos.

-Sí. Pero hay informes que me tengo que traer a casa. ¡Ya has visto como está siempre la cómoda de nuestro dormitorio!

- ¿Y para cuándo quieres esa reforma?-Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que para ya- ¿Ahora?

-Sí. ¿No?-dijo Harry-Antes de que nazca el bebé porque luego sería muy pesado para todos. Bueno, solo si te parece una buena idea.

-Como quieras, Harry. A mí me parece bien. ¡Y podríamos comprarnos un ordenativo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, hombre!-dijo Ginny con alegría-Una de esas máquinas muggles que tienen como una pantalla y luego tienen como una máquina de escribir y…

-¿Un ordenador?-Ginny chasqueó los dedos dándole la razón a su marido.

-¡Sí eso! Oh, se me van a deshacer las claras, será mejor que las meta al horno. Pásame las almendras.

Cenaron en la cocina oyendo la radio, Ginny puso el profeta radio (las noticias), pero a los cinco minutos se había hartado de oír tantas sandeces y acabó poniendo los cuarenta magistrales.

-Fíjate-dijo Ginny después de que acabara una canción-Las brujas de Macbeth en la sección de clásicos. Nos hacemos viejos, Harry.

-Tienes veintiún años-informó

-Sí, pero luego tendré veintidós.

-Gracias por avisar.

-La semana que viene tengo cita con el sanador. Quiero que vengas porque es una revisión y además nos explicará algunos ejercicios que tenemos que hacer juntos.

-Nena, tú y yo ya hacemos bastante ejercicio-Harry levantó las cejas, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Son de preparatorio para el parto.

-Que sí. Ya lo sé.-dijo cansinamente Harry mientras se peleaba con un trozo de piel de berenjena-Luego dices que el aburrido soy yo. ¿Cuándo es?

-El martes. A las cuatro.

-Vale. ¿Te va a toquetear?-preguntó mirándola de soslayo. Harry sabía que un médico de mujeres tenía que mirar a las mujeres.

-No. Me va a auscultar. Es distinto.

-Ya. Pero no te va a toquetear delante de mí. ¿No?

-Es una revisión, Harry. Y es por mi salud-dijo dando un trago de agua.

-¡Si a mí tu salud me importa mucho! Pero no me gusta que te toque…

-Pues lo siento por ti.

-¿No te pones cachonda, verdad?-Ginny miró hacia otro lado pensando en lo tonto que podía llegar a ser y en cuanto lo quería ella a pesar de ello.

-Cuando veas lo incómodo de la situación, me dices si es posible ponerse a tono.

-Pues si yo te veo medio desnuda y espatarrada me pongo sea la situación que sea.

-Tú eres un cavernícola-se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en los labios-¿Vienes a ver una película de las que recomienda el libro?

-No. Me daré una ducha-dijo terminándose el postre-y después me iré a la cama. Estoy molido.

-Muy bien-Ginny quitó las cuatro cosas que había encima de la mesa y le dio otro beso a Harry.

-¿No vas a venir a dormir a la cama conmigo?-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Harry.

-¿A dormir?-preguntó con rintintín Ginny-Con las cosas que se pueden hacer en una cama…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Masajes en los pies-dijo acercándose a él y cogiéndolo por la cintura.

-No me apetece mucho, pero si quieres darme un masaje…-Ginny le pegó juguetonamente en el estómago.

-¡AY!. Me has matado, me has matado… muero-dijo dramáticamente, luego sonrió-Si quieres un masaje te doy un masaje-le dijo dándole un besazo-¡Cómo si quieres mil, mi reina!-le gritó mientras la cogía en brazos, con una Ginny pletórica de alegría.

-Ginny, levanta ese culo precioso que Dios te ha dado-le dijo Harry a la mañana siguiente mientras se lo mordía.

-¡Jo!-dijo ella-tengo sueño

-Dormilona. Ya son las diez-Harry le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo-He ido a ver a los de las reformas y los elfos vendrán mañana mismo.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí. Mañana. Por eso te despierto, tu madre está abajo para ayudarte a recoger nuestras cosas. Nos iremos unas semanas a la madriguera.

-Perfecto-dijo Ginny-así mi madre podrá controlar mi vida que es lo que más le gusta.

-Anda dúchate, que hueles a mí-dijo acariciándole la espalda con deleite.

-Dúchame tú-se oyó un grito tras la puerta

-¡Cómo no te levantes Ginevra Potter entraré yo misma y te obligaré!

-¿Qué te he dicho?-dijo Ginny, Harry se encogió de hombros-¿Me duchas o no?-dijo levantando la voz para que su madre lo oyera-Harry se aguantó la risa. La señora Weasley irrumpió en la habitación con los ojos tapados con una mano.

-¡Ya te ducharé yo, ya!-le gritó a la cómoda-¡Con un estropajo voy a lavarte!

-Puede abrir los ojos, señora Weasley-le dijo su yerno. Ginny ya estaba en el baño, Harry estaba abriendo la ventana y ya había perfumado la habitación para que las actividades de la noche anterior no fueran evidentes para su suegra.

Ginny salió preciosamente medio desnuda minutos después.

-¿Aún aquí, mamá?

-Eres una insolente.

-Anda, mami, baja a hacerme el desayuno-La señora Weasley refunfuñó pero dejó solos a los dos tortolitos-¿A qué hora te has ido esta mañana?

-A las cuatro-dijo Harry que se tumbaba en la cama.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tenía una reunión.

-¿A esas horas?-Ginny parecía suspicaz

-Cambio de horario-dijo Harry bostezando, Ginny abrió la boca en un gesto de entendimiento. Le había dicho mil veces a Harry que como jefe él tenía el privilegio de convocar las reuniones y los meetings cuando a él le viniesen bien, pero él prefería hacerlo así, prefería fastidiarse él a incomodar a los demás. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Mira mi tripa-le dijo alegremente. Se quitó la toalla y le puso en frente a Harry una tripita con un pequeño bulto.

-¡Oye!-dijo pasándole el dedo índice por la suave piel-Ahora está al revés-Harry la atrajo hacia la cama y la dejó de rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras le besaba el ombligo-antes tenías la tripa hacia dentro y ahora está hacía fuera-Harry empezó a frotar su nariz contra la carne de ella y antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta Harry tenía la cara metida entre sus piernas.

-Harry-lo detuvo-Ahora no. No me hagas esto-Ginny se mordió el labio cuando vio la mirada de deseo de él tratando de contenerse.

-Seré muy rápido-le dijo mientras la tumbaba.

-Harry…-ya era tarde.

-¡Qué olor tan bueno!-dijo Harry en la cocina-¿Todo eso es para Ginny?

-Tú también puedes picar-le dijo con cariño la señora Weasley mientras él le robaba a Ginny una tostada de su plato que su suegra no tardó en reponer-Ella necesita comer mucho, tiene que comer por dos.

-Claro-dijo Harry pensando con el estómago.

-¡Qué tardona es esta niña!-gritó la señora Weasley en dirección a la puerta de la cocina

-Se está volviendo a duchar-informó Harry pinchando una salchicha.

-¿Otra vez?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es que no le gustaba como se le había quedado el pelo-mintió descaradamente, pero su suegra quedó convencida.

Ginny devoró toda la comida que su madre le había preparado excepto las salchichas (le daba asco el olor desde que se había quedado embarazada) Se sentaron un rato para debatir las cosas que necesitarían estas dos semanas, y Ginny sugirió, que quizás fuese mejor pasar las dos semanas en casa de Ron y Hermione, más cerca de su hogar. La señora Weasley se negó en rotundo.

Ginny empaquetó al menos quince pares de calzoncillos para Harry ante las protestas de su madre, quien decía, que podía lavarle los calzoncillos a Harry por las mañanas sin necesidad de que su hija se llevara todo el armario de ropa interior. Ginny ignoró a su madre, y para fastidiarla, cogió para ella misma al menos veinte pares de bragas y ocho sujetadores. Harry se mantuvo al margen, él solo cogía las cosas que Ginny le ordenaba y las metía meticulosamente dentro del baúl. Solo discutió con Ginny cuando ésta se empeñó en llevarse el proyector de películas y el gramófono; aunque por supuesto, siendo el idiota que era, Harry acabó cargándolo en el coche.

-¿No era negro?-preguntó la señora Weasley al ver el coche.

-Su marido y yo tuvimos que cambiarle el color a gris porque es más fácil volverlo invisible-Ginny pasó por su lado y le pellizcó el culo cariñosamente, Harry le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?-Harry tuvo que aterrizar en un campo porque la señora Weasley se había mareado, y Ginny y ella se cambiaron el sitio, en menos de cuarenta minutos habían llegado a la Madriguera.

Ginny y Harry bajaron del coche para ser recibidos por un sonriente Señor Weasley portando una pancarta mágica de bienvenida. Harry sonrió, estaba radiante al volver a tener, aunque fuera por un par de semanas, a su hija en casa.

-No quiero que hagas estas comidas tan copiosas cada día, mamá. Harry se pondrá como un tonel, y yo también.

-Tienes que comer por dos- le informó la señora Weasley sirviéndole a su hija un trozo de tarta de manzana que, pese a las protestas, se zampó a continuación-y Harry está tremendamente flacucho.

-Yo estoy muy bueno-informó Harry repitiendo tarta de manzana, Ginny le puso mala cara-¿O no?

-Sigue comiendo así y verás.

-Si me pongo gordo… ¿me dejarás?-dijo Harry después de tragar y con las cejas levantadas, Ginny sacudió su mano despreocupadamente.

-No-negó Ginny, Harry levantó los brazos hacia su suegra en un gesto de triunfo y ella le guiñó el ojo-Mientras seas rico-Harry se giró para mirarla con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo me quieres por mi dinero?

-Por supuesto-dijo Ginny sirviéndose un poco de infusión.

-¡Ginny!-la reprobó su madre.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley, yo sólo quiero a su hija porque está muy buena.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Ginny con media sonrisa

-Claro. ¿Qué creías?

-Que era por mi inteligencia y por mi simpatía-se mofó Ginny

-¡Eres muy inteligente y muy simpática!-dijo Harry-Pero hay otras que también son inteligentes y simpáticas. Sin embargo….-Ginny levantó las cejas- culos tan estupendos como el tuyo, nena… se ven pocos-la señora Weasley lanzó un alarido, su marido levantó la cabeza de su té, y le pegó a Harry en el cogote.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Ginny-No voy a estar toda la vida buena, envejeceré. Y si te buscas a otra cuando eso pase, te juro que me divorciaré y te quitaré todo el dinero.

-En ese caso, supongo que tendremos que aguantarnos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Sí, eso creo.

-¡Oh, por favor!-dijo la señora Weasley, Harry se levantó sonriente de su silla e inclinándose sobre la mesa le dio un beso a su sonriente mujer. El señor Weasley sonreía.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Harry levantándose con energía de la mesa-¿Viene, señor Weasley?

-No, hijo. Tengo turno de noche.

-Vaya, lo siento-dijo poniéndose la capa- Bueno, me voy, nena-dijo dándole un beso a Ginny.

-¿No vas muy abrigado? Hace calor.

-Tengo una reunión con el ministro. Quiere proponerme algo. No vendré tarde, ¿vale?-Ginny asintió mientras lo cogía de la pechera y le daba otro beso.

-No te quiero porque seas rico-le dijo mimosamente en voz baja para que nadie pudiera oírlos. Harry le pellizcó el culo.

-Ya lo sé-sonrió-Pero sigue gustándome tu culo por encima de todo-Ginny sonrió, escondió la cara y Harry le cogió la barbilla levantándole la cara para darle un beso-Te quiero-le dijo ya mientras salía por la puerta.-¡Hasta luego!-gritó.

-Voy a echarme una siesta, estoy cansada. Luego ordenaré nuestras cosas. ¿Vale?-la señora Weasley siguió recogiendo la mesa, y el señor Weasley le puso la mejilla a su hija lista para un beso, que ella le dio.

-Que descanses, guapa.

Harry no tardó ni una hora en volver, y cuando lo hizo supo por su suegra (el señor Weasley estaba descansando para la noche) que había salido a pasear con Hermione.

Salió a buscarlas con un paraguas mágico (estaba lloviendo), y encontró a las dos irresponsables debajo de un viejo castaño buscando caracoles.

-Aún no han salido-gritó por encima del sonido del golpeteo de la lluvia en el paraguas y de las hojas agitándose por el viento-cuando pare la lluvia saldrán a montones, hasta entonces no.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho a Hermione!-le dijo Ginny mientras corría hacia él.

-Estás empapada-Ginny sacudió la cabeza como si no le importará-El agua está tibia y hace calor.

-Pero hace viento-le dijo él besándole los húmedos párpados-Y podrías acatarrarte. ¡Vamos, Hermione!

-¡Yo me voy a casa!-gritó agitando un pequeño saquito con caracoles, y con un sordo e imperceptible plop, desapareció.

-Adios-gritó Ginny-Creo que no me ha oído-musitó finalmente.

-Da igual. Vámonos-Harry le pasó el paraguas a Ginny y convocó el hechizo que una vez Dumbledore había empleado con él al salir de las frías aguas del océano, antes de entrar en la cueva de los inferi, para secarla.

-¿Qué quería el ministro?-le dijo Ginny devolviéndole el paraguas.

-Quería saber cuáles son mis intenciones para después del parto.

-¿Tiene miedo de que dejes la Orden?

-No. Quería saber si podría convencerte para que pasaras a formar parte de su gabinete-Ginny se detuvo en seco.

-¿Yo?-dijo sorprendida.

-Quiere que trabajes en el departamento de relaciones mágicas/muggles. Todo el mundo sabe que te gustan los muggles, y que sabes relacionarte con ellos.

-Hay magos que son hijos de muggles y que serían mejor para el puesto. Tú lo sabes-Harry se encogió de hombros--Quiere controlarte-dijo Ginny con asco-Quiere a una espía.

-Lo sé.

-Que se meta su oferta por…

-Es una buena oferta-dijo Harry seriamente-te gustan los muggles, eres agradable, simpática, sirves para comunicarte con la gente. Incluso a mi tía le gustaste desde el principio.

-No voy a traicionarte.

-No tienes por qué. Piénsalo. Si te presiona… lo dejas. Pero piénsalo, solo serían un par de horas al día, perfecto para nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos, en plural?-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Los que vengan-dijo Harry de igual manera-Y… y no sería peligroso, no como tu empleo en Gringotts.

-Me… me lo pensaré-Ginny había recibido dos ofertas de empleo, a cual más increíble. No se atrevió a decirle a Harry cuál era y de quién provenía la otra. Lo mejor era que se enterara por sus propios medios.

-Si sigues comiendo así, te vas a poner enorme-le dijo Ginny a Harry en cuanto entraron en la habitación. Su madre, les había preparado una súper cena con todos los platos favoritos de su hija, pan con tomate y jamón, patatas fritas con huevos, espárragos con ajitos y sal, pechugas empanadas, y brownies de chocolate y nueces.

-Es dieta mediterránea-contestó-no engorda.

-No todo-le contestó Ginny mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Harry se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándola, ella le ignoró, salió de la habitación y puso rumbo al baño a donde Harry la siguió cual perrito faldero. Era la mujer más sexi del mundo, incluso haciendo pis con las bragas por las rodillas o con la boca llena de la espuma del dentífrico. Harry la cogió por detrás en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-¡Harry!

-Solo entrar en esta habitación ya me pone cachondo-dijo mordiéndole la oreja.

-A mí también me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo Ginny sonriendo, le veía la cara a Harry reflejada en el espejo.

-Fantásticos recuerdos-le susurró Harry.

-No eran tan fantásticos. Dejémoslos en pasables.

-¿Sólo pasables?-Ginny asintió-¿y qué pasa con las visitas a hurtadillas?-dijo mientras le cubría un pecho con la mano- ¿Los besos a escondidas?-le besó el cuello-¿Los gemidos acallados? –dijo poniéndole la mano sobre la boca y sofocando el leve gemido que sus besos en el cuello habían provocado-¿No era eso fantástico?

-No-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta-Era genial-Besó a Harry y lo condujo a empujones hacia la cama.

-Apuesto a que puedo hacer que sea mejor-le contestó Harry con media sonrisa. Ginny soltó una carcajada y se tiró encima de él con un saltó.

_Próximamente, un poco más. Lo siento mucho porque no tengo mucho tiempo, en verdad no tengo tiempo, porque cuando escribo es porque estoy gastando un tiempo para algo que me gusta (escribir fics) cuando debería estar estudiando o haciendo trabajos._


End file.
